


Rien ne diffère du vent

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint really hard, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Gen, Team Free Will, and it's super short because i'm lazy as fuck, and psychological shit, basically dean feels, but kinda happy ending, dean and sam and cas are bros, spoilers for 10x14, this is not a happy story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’ange marmonne un d’accord. Il y a des souvenirs dans le bourdonnement rauque de sa voix, mille visages et mille couleurs, des champs en bataille en ruines et des chambres de motel partagées. Dean se demande encore comment une créature de lumière qui a vécu aussi longtemps a bien pu le choisir, lui, pour aller croiser les bras sur une table poisseuse d’un diner en plein désert il y a de ça un milliard d’années. Comment il a pu tomber en amour avec l’humanité avec un grand H, quand Dean n’a même pas foi en lui-même.<br/>-Tu as le regard ailleurs, dit doucement Cas.<br/>-C’est sûrement là que je suis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien ne diffère du vent

**Author's Note:**

> Ref : Billie Holiday, Stormy Weather. Et cette saloperie d'épisode, évidemment.

_Stormy weather_   
_And I just can't get my poorself together_   
_I'm weary all the time_   
_So weary all the time_

 

* * *

 

 

C’est un peu dans l’air, ces derniers temps. Un peu dans l’air et un peu dans la texture de sa peau, comme une attente, un frisson, un relent d’angoisse nauséeux. Une sensation qui envenime son sang et alourdit ses os, le fait se traîner d’un endroit à l’autre sans raison et sans envie, le fait avancer un pas après l’autre pour aller nulle part. Un grand vide, peut-être, ou bien une présence déguisée en absence à laquelle il serait incapable de donner un prénom.

-Dean.

La voix de Sam le secoue vaguement, familière et chargée d’une tension qui l’épuise doucement. _Va te faire foutre_ , a-t-il envie de répondre parfois, _laisse-moi partir_. Mais il a trop peur de la solitude. Peur de son ombre, peur de son reflet dans le miroir, mais peur de crever par lui-même aussi – sans personne pour tenir sa main.

-Ouais.

Il n’y a plus d’énergie dans ses mots. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se fatigue à parler, alors. Pourquoi Sammy lui en demande trop. Il voudrait s’allonger dans sa chambre et rester là, exister à travers les micro-fissures du plafond blanc.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Dean se dit qu’il peut faire un effort, n’y parvient pas.

-Oui, lâche-t-il simplement. Oui, ça va.

Sam n’est pas assez stupide pour être aussi aisément convaincu, alors il force un sourire morcelé et ajoute : _juste fatigué, Sammy_. Ce sont trois mots innocents qui lui arrachent la gorge et restent accrochés au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes – il en rirait s’il pouvait, en pleurerait s’il le pouvait. Il finira par hausser les épaules.

Dean décide qu’il va arrêter d’essayer.

 

* * *

 

 

Il est un peu Sisyphe du haut de sa montagne, ses mains brûlées par la roche et ses yeux en larmes. Un peu légendaire et un peu anonyme. Un peu confus.

-Dean.         

Son propre prénom sonne étrange à ses propres oreilles. Ils sont assis dans la cuisine, deux tasses vides posées au centre de la table.

-Quoi, Cas.

-Tu veux encore du café ?

Castiel est debout juste devant lui. Dean regarde au travers.

-Nan, j’ai eu ma dose.

L’ange marmonne un _d’accord_. Il y a des souvenirs dans le bourdonnement rauque de sa voix, mille visages et mille couleurs, des champs en bataille en ruines et des chambres de motel partagées. Dean se demande encore comment une créature de lumière qui a vécu aussi longtemps a bien pu le choisir, lui, pour aller croiser les bras sur une table poisseuse d’un diner en plein désert il y a de ça un milliard d’années. Comment il a pu tomber en amour avec l’humanité avec un grand H, quand Dean n’a même pas foi en lui-même.

-Tu as le regard ailleurs, dit doucement Cas.

-C’est sûrement là que je suis.

-On va, commence Cas – mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire, parce qu’il n’y a rien à faire.

Dean ferme les yeux un instant, écoute la résonance des battements de son propre cœur. Quand il les ouvre, l’ange semble prier.

-Tu as promis de te battre jusqu’au bout, dit lentement Castiel.

Le sourire est sincère, cette fois. Faible mais réel, étendu paresseusement sur ses lèvres comme d’autres peignent des natures mortes.

-Tu sais bien que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses.

L’ange secoue la tête.

-Je veux que tu tiennes celle-ci, Dean. Laisse-moi au moins espérer ça.

Il y a une forme d’urgence dans le regard de Castiel, et il se souvient : le reste de Grace, frémissant, affaibli, _insuffisant_. Il avait oublié que son meilleur ami était prêt à mourir.

-D’accord, offre-t-il. D’accord, Cas.

Pendant un instant, Dean perd le fil. Puis il baisse les yeux. Les grands gestes, les grandes embrassades, c’est pas leur truc. Castiel a déposé le bout de ses doigts sur les siens, sa peau froide et irradiante d’une vague de pouvoir, ses ongles immaculés. Dean peut sentir la fin de son propre corps et le commencement du sien. Peut sentir l’humain et le mystique, la résignation et l’acharnement. Il referme doucement sa main sur celle de Cas, laisse la simplicité du toucher le rassurer brièvement, lointainement – une absence présente.

Ils restent ainsi pendant longtemps.

 

* * *

 

 

Un peu parce qu’ils l’ont déjà trop fait : il ne veut pas que Sam tienne sa main quand il mourra – il ne le mérite pas, de toute façon.

 

* * *

 

 

C’est un peu triste et c’est un peu inévitable. Le plafond est blanc et les micro-fissures y dessinent des paysages. Il est resté allongé comme il le voulait, parce qu’il a si peu de désirs et d’impulsions que ce serait risible de ne pas y céder. Il ne se rendort pas, reste juste allongé là, mais quelque part au loin le temps passe mais l’épargne. Il a l’impression de ne plus concrètement exister. C’est peut-être mieux ainsi.

-Dean.

Il ne répond pas.

-Dean.

C’est une autre voix, mais il ne répond pas non plus.

-Je vois, dit-on – puis un soupir.

Le lit craque, deux fois, grince un peu, puis est stable à nouveau. Dean a chaud maintenant.

-Si tu nous écoutes, commence Sam.

Il peut sentir ses cheveux longs effleurer sa nuque, et ceux, plus courts, de Cas contre son épaule. Il voudrait leur dire que son lit est trop petit pour y tenir à trois. Il trouve ça presque drôle, de les imaginer tous ensemble, serrés les uns contre les autres.

-En fait, non, ça n’a pas d’importance si tu nous écoutes ou pas. Si tu peux même nous entendre.

-On veut te dire qu’on t’aime, continue Cas après lui.

-Oui.

-Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire par le passé, Dean. Aucun de nous n’est pur. Aucun de nous n’est innocent.

-Cas a quasiment commis un génocide, bon sang.

Il y a un silence, et Dean sent comme un rire monter dans sa gorge. Il en avait oublié la sensation.

-Merci, Sam, lâche Cas. Néanmoins. On veut te dire qu’on t’aime, et que cela ne changera jamais. Qu’on continuera à se battre pour toi si tu n’en as plus la force. Qu’on t’aidera à te relever si tu tombes.

Sam tourne la tête, et le drap se plisse dans un chuintement.

-Si tu dois mourir un jour, Dean, tu ne seras pas seul.

Quand il prend la main de son petit frère dans la sienne, il la serre si fort qu’il sent ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume.

-Tu as porté ce poids immense pendant tout ce temps, achève Cas. C’est terminé, maintenant. On est là, on ne te laissera pas.

Sa voix est un murmure, et la chaleur de son corps une bouée à laquelle il peut s’accrocher. Dean trouve le tissu de son manteau et laisse ses doigts s’y emmêler, lentement, sereinement.

-Merci, souffle-t-il dans le silence tranquille. Merci, les gars.

Dean pleure pendant un moment, mais quand les larmes ont séché sur ses joues et que sa respiration s’est calmée, il se sent un peu mieux. Un peu entier et un peu intact. Un peu vivant.

 


End file.
